thele_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
1-1: Overthrone
In the first episode of the first season the party, as children, escape the island of Akery and The Strides after the castle comes under attack by a coalition of minor clans after the death of the former king. FEATURED Acuth Ubirdun Cyux Inar Epoth Wildre Konrun Lyrol Ulsi Hently Urmand Cimros ACT I As the funerary procession of the former king leaves the castle and winds its way toward the Altar Cliffs three children distract themselves with a game of 'wall ball' in the silent castle when Urmand Cimros bids Lethr to assist by fetching the heir apparent's ceremonial arms and taking them to the castle's smith for cleaning. On route the children discover a thief rifling through the king's possessions and call the guards. The thief attempts to escape into the courtyard through the window but is cornered and shot with a bolt and escapes onto the roof, quickly followed by Lethr. Dequin rushes to the Rookery in search of the ceremonial arms where he meets the resident mage and is ambushed by a number of mysterious assassins after one accidentally reveals them. Dequin flees in a cloud of crows and feathers with the arms and the assailants are dealt with by Cyux. In the king's drawing room Finki finds a letter addressed to the thief folded in a particular way, distinct from the style of Strides correspondence. ACT 2 On the roof Lethr confronts the thief who swears loyalty to the Hunnir family and him. It is revealed the thief has stolen the crown of The Strides, known as The Weight, to keep it safe from those who conspire against the family. He reveals the chamberlain has been conspiring with unknown forces and that he was sent here to get the crown, the prince, and the bastard. He begs to be set free and in a feint designed to fool those watching from below he escapes. As the thief escapes the apothecary is seen jumping from here window and floating away, Dequin follows and catches her, after a short debate she gives him some potions of featherfall just in case they need them. Lethr speaks to the chamberlain in the courtyard whilst Finki brings the arms to the smith, where he spots a stranger wearing the Wildre clan colours and claiming that their sword will drink a prince's blood. After she leaves the smith imbues the arms with a blessing of some sorts. Lethr's talk goes south when this woman turns up in the courtyard and lets it slip that she is a co-conspirator with the chamberlain and as he tries to escape by flight he is shot down into the Rookery. ACT 3 Cyux opens a teleportation circle for Lethr to escape to the town of Akbern, taking him to the Nervous Drake inn, the tavern of his mother Ulsi Hently. She patches him up, gives him her weapon and asks him to be careful but tearfully lets him go. Meanwhile Dequin and Finki have discovered the treasury and a secret route out of the castle. Whilst in the treasury Finki takes an incredibly expensive broach and Dequin takes a mask made from a hob's skull and liberates the former king's banner. They both flee the castle through a route hidden in the stone map of the treasury's floor, escaping through a tunnel that lead to a well. While Finki climbs out easily, Dequin is tempted by a strange arm rising from the water and a voice in his head calling his name, a hand that offers him a silver coin. He takes the coin. Soon after the three discover the thief attempting to steal a baker's cart, on which they hitch a ride while the invading force begin to flood from the castle. They arrive at the Altar Cliffs before the force, but with not much time. They set a series of obstacles to slow the force down, with Dequin waiting behind to spring a trap of his own invention that sets a number of warriors on fire. Lethr finds the funerary party before Epoth Wildre arrives and challenges Degin to a duel. In response Finki feeds the prince a featherfall potion and pushes him from the cliff onto a waiting boat. Wildre approaches and Lethr asks the queen to come wih them, she refuses him, and Finki and Lethr go over the edge and onto the boat. Dequin follows suit but asks the queen to follow, and fearful of the approaching warrior, she does. The ship sails free of the islands, leaving them to the conspirators and heading to the free nation of Croweck. The thief, Konrun Lyrol, places the crown on the prince's head and proclaims him 'King of the Crossroads'. OUTCOME The player characters gain a player level increasing them to level 1. The party gained the Hunnir Banner (relic). Dequin gained The Skull of the Coward Pirre Hunnir (relic). Finki gained The Tawale Dowry (treasure). Lethr gained Ruby Dagger (magic item).